New Girl
by Forkies
Summary: It's a new home for our friend Laney Penn! She has just moved to Peaceville and already meets Corey Riffin! Corey wants to befriend her, but little does he know she plays the bass. Grojband could use a new bassist anyways. The old one well, um you don't want to know what happened to that guy. It was tragic. Rated T for mild language. Sort of romance but mainly about the friendship.
1. The New Girl

**This story is about Laney. She is new at Peaceville High. Corey doesn't know why but he really likes her. He immediately befriends her, not knowing she can play the bass.**

**Corey's POV**

A few days ago our homeroom teacher, Ms. Breslow announced something very important. Or at least what she thought was important.

"Boys and girls! May I have your attention please?" she shouted across the room. Our teacher is very loud. "Okay just want to let you know, we will be having a new student coming in a few days. I want you all to give her a warm welcome. I don't want her feeling bullied."

Today was the day.

This morning came in with our new student. The student looked really shy and she had red long hair and a green and black striped dress. She also wore a yellow hair clip. That was a good look on her. Urm um never mind that last sentence.

Ms. Breslow made her stand in front of the class and tell us about herself. She didn't look to comfortable. I felt her pain. When I was a new student in 5th grade my teacher Mr. Moren made me do the same.

"Umm my name is Laney Penn, I'm 15 and I'm going to be 16 this February. Umm was born and raised in a small town, sort of. I like ice cream. Um erm umm and that's it. I guess." she stuttered.

"Ok let me see I'm going to have…." Ms. Breslow started. Uh-oh. She's going to pick someone to show her around. Man what do I do? I'm just going to pretend to drop my pencil and pick it up. Yeah!

"Oh! How about my best student, Corey Riffin! Show her around the school don't rush but don't take your time!" Too late. I stood up and walked to the front of the room. So the new girl, Laney and I walked out the classroom. I held out my hand to her. "I'm Corey."

"I guessed that. I'm Laney." she giggled.

"I kinda guessed that, too." I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, we introduced ourselves are you going to show me around or what?" she joked.

I smirked. "Are you going to shake my hand or what?" I asked.

She shook my hand. "Happy? Now let's go." she said, rolling her eyes.

So we started walking, and as we walked we started a conversation. "So have you ever been to school, Laney?" I asked.

"Of course I've gone to school before!" she exclaimed.

"Then you should really know a bunch of these stuff then. Like over here, these are the bathrooms. It's really simple you choose which one to go in and-" I started.

"I know I won't walk into the wrong one." she interrupted me.

"Hey no interruptions. I'm your guide. Save all questions for the end of the tour." I joked. She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Just kidding. Anyways, wanna sit next to me at lunch? My friends will be there, and you are going to love the twins." I told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like you. How do you know I will LOVE the twins?"

"You know Laney, you're not really a shy girl." I said. She blushed.

"Anyways just sit next to me. That's if you want to eat your lunch in the bathroom then you don't have to." I said. Hey, I was just being truthful. Nobody is going to give her a "warm welcome" here. Sure someone will try to be nice to her. Only to try to get in her pants.

She was quiet for a second. I hope it wasn't something I said. " Ms. Breadtoe said you guys would give me a 'warm welcome' that doesn't seem warm at all." she said. I chuckled.

"It's Breslow, and don't worry Kon will give you the biggest bear hug ever. But he's more like a teddy bear so he won't bite." I assured her. But I had to agree with her. "Peaceville" doesn't even live up to it's name.

"Peaceville my ass." I heard her mumble under her breath.

So I showed her around. I made sure to show her every square inch of the school. She was quiet the whole time and so was I. We got things done quicker and she had no questions at the end.

"Thanks for the tour." she said as we approached our door. "No prob, Bob." I said. I opened the door for her.

"Thanks." mumbled.

"So how was it Laney? Do you like it here so far?" Ms. Breslow asked. "Yeah." Laney said softly. let out an award-winning smile. "Good."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible, just terrible? Or...LIEK ERMAGASH DAT WAS GUD! Yeah, I would go with okay. So bye and leave a review!**


	2. The Band

Last chapter was longer than usual and I apologize if I bored you..

Corey's POV

I found out that Laney had some of the same classes as me so I was really happy when we got to French. As we were walking to French I told Laney,

"Je n'aime pas vous dire, mais notre prochaine classe est français et j'excelle dans cette classe." (1)

Laney raised an eyebrow "Juh-what?" she asked.

I laughed. "I said 'I hate to tell you but our next class is French and I excel in this class.' Also, vous êtes toujours assis à côté de moi au déjeuner?"

Laney opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. " That time I said 'Are you still sitting next to me at lunch?' So are you?"

"Yeah." she said. "I wouldn't want to spend my first lunch here in the bathrooms."

"Here we are!"

French is my favorite. I know it so well. "Bonjour , C'est notre nouvel étudiant Laney Penn. Comment est votre journée?" I said to our French teacher . (2)

"Hé Corey, ma journée a été très bonne, et j'ai entendu parler de la nouvelle élève. Sait-elle française?" Ms. Fagot replied.(3)

"Non pas du tout. Elle ne connaît pas le français. Je suppose que l'exception Bonjour." I told her.(4)

"Bon lui dire de prendre un siège et je compte sur vous pour être son aide quand elle apprend le français." she told me. (5)

I led Laney to a seat close to mine and we waited for French to start.

"What was all that?" Laney asked.

"It was a French conversation Laney." I told her.

"Well duh I knew that. What was it about?"

"Yeah you can read it in the 'Author's Notes' below." I said to her.

"Don't learn to be a piss-off, Corey." she said.

"Fine. But get ready for a long day. Just a few more classes and it's lunchtime!"

* FEW CLASSES LATER TRANSITION *

By the time we were done with geometry Laney was pooped. "Aaaagh! I'm pooped!" Told you.

"Relax kiddo. It's lunchtime." I reminded her.

"Finally."

"Oh and you can borrow some moo-la in case you don't have any to buy lunch." I told her.

"I'm fine."

"K. And you're gonna meet the twins." I smiled at her.

* LONG LUNCH LINE TRANSITION *

We placed our trays on our tabled and waited for Kin and Kon. And they finally came. "Hey guys! I bet you met Laney this morning! Laney the skinny one with the glasses is Kin and the taller one is Kon.". Kon immediately picked Laney up in a bear hug. You could hear Laney struggle to breathe and escape the hug.

"Agh-ugh-err..Could you gu-gu put me down?" she managed to say.

"Oh sorry about that. I'm Kon." Kon apologized and put her down.

"Um no it's fine, I'm Laney."

"I'm Kin." Kin stood up and said.

"I'm Laney." she said again.

"That's Corey." Kon said pointing at me.

"She knew that, bro." Kin said.

"Ooops sorry about that, too." Kon apologized again.

Laney giggled. "No it's fine.". She sat back down next to me and the twins sat across from us.

Laney then leaned toward me and whispered, "I thought you said they were twins."

"They are. Same mother same father. Born on the same day. Crazy right?" I asked.

"Crazy indeed." she whispered back and sat up straight. She began eating her chicken wrap.

I had some pizzas and fries. Laney calls it unhealthy, I call it delish! Kon has his tray piled with a bunch of food. Kon LOVES to eat. Kin has some "brain food" he likes to call it. Blueberries, grains, salmon, avocados are great choices, he says.

Laney's POV

I was sitting next to Corey and his friends at lunch when Corey brought up a topic. "Guys I have to cancel band practice today. My mom wants me to get my math grades up and says this band is a 'distraction'." Corey said. Band? Band? Well I can play almost every instrument you know of. You name it I can play it. I couldn't help but ask.

"Y-you have a band?" I asked, stuttering.

"Yeah, but we need a bassist. You don't want to know what happened to the last one. Tragic." Corey said.

I gulped. What does he mean by "tragic"? Anyways, I am the best at the bass! But who would believe me. I'm just the new kid.

"I know this girl who can really play." Corey said to the twins. Nuts.

"Corey! I thought we agreed on an all guy group!" Kin complained. Double nuts. Now I know I have no chance.

"But dudes, this girl she can really play. Her name is Courtney!" Corey exclaimed.

Kin and Kon rolled their eyes. "No." they said in unison.

"Guys-I-" I began to speak but stopped.

"Yeah Laney?" they all said together.

"Uhhh nevermind sorry...I just know someone who can play really good but realized she had a really bad hand injury." I said making an excuse.

"Oh really what's her name? And we can talk to her when she's feeling better." Corey said really excited.

"Oh umm. Oh gosh I forget sometimes. Yeah Lane-Laneabella! Yeah Laneabella! Whoo some name!"(6)

"Is it hard to have a name as weird as 'Laneabella'?" Kon asked.

"Kon we have a bassist, that doesn't matter right now! Laney tell her to meet us one day!"

"All-boy band Corey! No girls!" Kin argued.

"She would love to! Her hand is supposed to heal in a week or two then I will call her tell her you about you guys and everything." I lied. What am I saying? I lied right to Corey's face and I don't even know him. Great first impression, Laney.

"Corey! I tho-" Kin started.

"Gosh dude shut your FACE!" Corey said.

Kin shut up. "Corey but really girls are weird, no offense Laney." Kon said.

"None taken."

"Kon we are in high school. We've gone over the whole girls-are-icky phase." Corey said.

"Guys, can we go to a different topic?" Kin asked, "Like how on Friday I was planning we could hang out and rent some movies. You can tag along, too Laney if you want."

"Uh..No thanks…" I said.

"Are you sur-?"

"Don't bother guys. Laney doesn't like to have fun." Corey joked.

"How can you not like fun!? It's so much fun!" Kon said.

I rolled my eyes. I already know Kon is dimwitted and gluttonous.

Kin looks like the typical brainiac.

And Corey, well Corey's pretty nice, I guess. He seems honest, but he's really funny. And I like the way his blue hair goes with his beanie and those eyes-Gosh. Wait...what? O_O

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes

(1) I wanted to say I translated it from Google Translate.

(2) What Corey said was "Ms..Fagot Hello, This is our new student Laney How is your day? "

(3) Ms. Fagot replied, "Hey Corey, my day was very good, and I heard about the new student. Does she know French?"

(4) Corey said, "Not at all. She does not know French. I guess the exception Hello."

(5) Ms Fagot then replied, "Well tell her to take a seat and I count on you to be her helper when she learns French."

(6) Laneabella is the name of a fanfiction I like.

So yes this chapter was very long. I don't know why. Sorry if it got boring. I would never bore the reader on purpose. So how'd I do? Bye!


End file.
